super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn
On-Screen Appearance LEGO Tardis Arrival Shawn and Serena Arrive From A Lego Tardis, And enters the battle Special Attacks (Shawn) Neutral Special - Creme Pie Side Special - Mosiac Ball Up Special - Going Up! Down Special - Hey, Serena! Shawn Switches to Serena Special Attacks (Serena) Neutral Special - Side Special - Up Special - Down Special - Oh Shawn! Serena Switches to Shawn Final Smash (Both)- AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! Both say the line and blast out Two Speakers playing the John Cena theme LOUD. It will stun opponents and K.O. them KOSFX (Shawn) KOSFX1: (Coughs) KOSFX2: In Joel's Voice: WHAT?! Star KOSFX: In Larry's Voice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Screen KOSFX: Nostalgia Critic Voice: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! KOSFX (Serena) KOSFX1: Ouch! KOSFX2: Watch It! Star KOSFX: ARE YOU REALLY SO GOSH DARN KIDDING ME?! Screen KOSFX: Oh Screw It I'm Done! Taunts (Shawn) Up: Of Course I Would! Sd: Dn: Taunts (Serena) Up: Sd: "Giggles" Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Serena Kisses Shawn on The Cheek Victory 3: Victory 4 (Only Against Garfield): Lose/Clap: Serena Feels Sad and Shawn Feels Despressed Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks (Shawn) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - I Destroy Shimmer And Shine Video *Dash Attack - DONT WATCH THIS ABOMINATION (Nick Jr. Rant) *Forward tilt - summons His Go!Animate hand and points out *Up tilt - Cereal time! *Down tilt - CEA2 Catupult Dig *Side Smash - Uses Silvergunner Captin Falcons Blaster *Up Smash - Plays The Tuba *Down Smash - Go!Animate leg stomp Aerial Attacks *N-Air - YTP Collab Entry:Wario Ware Video *F-Air - Throws A Bom-Omb *B-Air - (In BFDI Voice) says Revenge! And will hit them with his can *U-Air - Lungey Speaker (saying SHIMMER AND SHINE IS WORST) *D-Air - My Go!Animate Mouth (Turns big and says mouth ten times) Throws *Grab - Go!Animate Stickman who hates All nick Jr. Show grabs *Pummel - Go!Animate Stickman uses Shimmer And Shine project with X on it. *Forward Throw- CEA Catupult Fling *Back Throw - GO!ANIMATE VS INCREADIBLEANIMATE!!!! *Up Throw - YayYayYay *Down Throw - Towel! Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Flowey(Sr Pelo Version) stabs with a knife *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks (Serena) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The word "Go!" as in GoAnimate Victory Music SilvaGunner's Captain Falcon Victory Theme Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Pen and Salt (II) Colors *Joel & Vinny Cosplay Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Celebrities Category:ShawnBarba2014Productions Inc. Category:Tag Team Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Suggested Characters